


Stealth Mission

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, Stealth Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this next work, you can decide how it happens?  Who will my Inquisitor go on a MotA mission with?  Josephine, Sera, or Cass?<br/>ALSO NOW WITH VIV</p><p>YOU DECIDE!</p><p>I don't own anyone or anything but my inquisitor.</p><p>Also i need to edit this since it is rather out of date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set-Up

The Inquisition had just learned that a rather valuable artifact that could be used to counter the Elder One's forces was kept in a mighty fortress, and their forces desperately needed it.

So, Quinn Trevelyan sat at her desk in Skyhold Keep, with three people she could take on her mission, and three separate approaches.

Josephine had suggested the diplomatic approach with her - go to the ball, mingle, and talk with the lord of the estate and bargain with him to see if they could strike a deal.

Sera had suggested the stealthy approach with her - go to the ball, and once entrenched, sneak through the castle quietly, and take the artifact, and leave with no one the wiser.

And Cassandra had suggested the violent approach - go the ball, mingle, and at a certain moment storm through the fortress, confident in your abilities you should be able to get in and out with maximum damage, so as to not to have any consequences, and would certainly be the fastest.

However, there are some draw-backs to these plans.

Going with Josephine would make you in charge of combat if negotiations go poorly. 

Going with Sera could leave things tricky if you aren't particularly stealthy, and the two of you might not be strong enough to hold off the entire garrison.

Going with Cassandra would be the loudest, and would also be the most dangerous.

So what is your choice, Inquisitor? How will the mission fare?


	2. The Direct Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Cassandra go on the direct method offered by Commander Cullen - making their way into the castle, mingling briefly to establish contact, and then force their way through to the artifact.

Quinn Trevelyan did like the more direct methods that Commander Cullen offered - especially in cases like these.

The newly minted Knight-Enchanter and Inquisitor had learned that there was an artifact the Elder One was looking for in a nearby castle in the far reaches of the Hinterlands, in possession of a local duke.  Since he was conveniently hosting a party for some reason or another, there had been reports from Leliana that Venatori had infiltrated the castle grounds and may been in control of the castle.

So, it was up to the Inquisitor and Cassandra to make their way to the party, meet with the duke, and force their way to the artifact.

Brutish, but hopefully effective.

->

A few days later, the two women arrived at the castle by the mid-afternoon.  

"I am Inquisitor Trevelyan, and this is my companion Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast." Quinn started when they arrived at the castle gates.

"We are here to attend the duke's party, and request an audience with him," Cassandra followed.

The gate-keeper looked at the two women, both of which were heavily armed and armored.  He then nodded to a compatriot hidden behind a wall, who went to tell the men in hiding.

The Inquisitor was here.  It was time to ensure that she and whomever else came with her didn't leave.

Ever.

->

A few hours had passed, and the party had gotten into full swing.  The music was loud, the drinks were flowing, and both Cassandra and Quinn could feel eyes on the back of their necks.

However, Quinn couldn't tear her eyes from Cassandra.  She was, for once, wearing a dress.  It looked very nice.

And, she'd have to pay Varric.  He did win that bet, after all.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Cass."

"So do I.  I believe we should request an audience with the Duke now."

Quinn nodded, and they went to find the ruler of the castle.

->

After asking the servants and workers where the duke could be found, they eventually discovered that he was in his office, and that he hadn't been seen in a few hours.  Which was rather odd.

However, when they found the office, and went in, they found the duke lying dead on his desk, with a knife in his back and poison in his cup.

"For the Elder One!" 

Oh crap.

They ran.

->

"We need find our weapons and armor!"

"I know, Cass!"

->

After turning down a hallway, they darted into one of the small bedrooms lining it.

"Do you know where our weapons are, Cass?"

"I don't know, Trevelyan!  And don't call me Cass!"

They heard someone banging at the door.

That must be the Venatori.

Cassandra quickly pressed her back to the door, trying to barricade it.

Bang.

Bang.

Suddenly, there was a sharp push, and Cassandra fell forwards...somehow kissing the Inquisitor.

On the lips.

Then there was screaming, some shouting, and then Quinn stabbing one of the Venatori through with her spirit blade.

"Well," Quinn said, "That happened."

"By the Maker.  No one shall know of this."

"Alright, Cass."

"Ugh.  Also, why didn't you tell me you were armed?"

"Well, I'm not armored.  If we tried to fight them now, I'd be skewered before I could get a stab in.  Even though I build up barrier with each strike, I can't protect both of us proficiently without worrying about my insides."

"Fair enough."

->

After some sneaking around the Venatori swordsmen and Cassandra bashing some skulls in with a chair, they finally made it to their weapons.

Cassandra quickly strapped her amor on, swinging her sword around a few times before settling it in her sheath and placing her shield on her back.

Quinn also put on her armor, pulling the collar of her coat closer to her face before twirling her staff and settling it on her back, and crushing a ball of fire in her hand.

"Alright, Cassandra," Quinn said, "let's go find the artifact.  Knowing the Venatori, they've taken over the fortress and will consolidate power until they ship back the artifact."

She smiled.

"Let's have some fun storming the castle."

->

As soon as they left the armory, the Venatori found them.

With a loud shout from Cassandra, she taunted the enemy force and leapt into the fray.

Quinn sighed, casting a barrier around herself and Cassandra, drawing her spirit blade, and becoming invisible.

She reappeared inside an enemy, blasting him backwards, before parrying a sword and stabbing its wielder through the shoulder.  She quickly pivoted towards the next enemy while Cassandra put him out of his misery.  Quinn snapped her fingers, setting off a fiery explosion on a guard running away, panicking him and giving the Inquisitor time to end him.

The last Venatori fell, and both women breathed somewhat heavily, before heading deeper into the castle, Quinn taking the lead.

->

The two dispatched several more patrols in the castle, and when on the passageways around the main courtyard, they saw the rest of the party still in full swing, completely unaware of the carnage the two women had wrought against their enemies.

->

Finally, they reached the depths of the dungeon where they found the largest force of Venatori, lead by a magister Amos.

He was an asshole.

His oily mustache quivered as he sneered at the two, mocking their progress and how 'The Elder One would come and smite them, blah blah blah.'

"I've already met the Elder One." Quinn said, unlimbering her staff, prompting Cassandra to draw her sword and shield.

"He wasn't that impressive."

"GET THEM!  GET THEEEEM!" Amos yelled, and the battle was joined.

->

"Well," Quinn said, "That was annoying."

"Amos was a blowhard and a failure."

"Yes he was.  Now what do you say we get back to Skyhold and see what Solas has to say about this?"

Cassandra smiled.

"After you, Inquisitor."

She could at least enjoy the view before they got on their horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long.
> 
> Not surprisingly, it was DA:I.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Comment on who Quinn should go on the mission with! just comment with the name of the character, and that'll dictate the mission.


End file.
